Ghoul (Archive)
by here come dat trans boi
Summary: Returning after three years of training and torture, she finds her mother dead and house destroyed. She also finds that her father is the billionaire superhero Tony Stark. With those she escaped from inching closer, she struggles to hide her nature, and control the beast inside her. (OC heavy, mention of Aogiri and Doctor Kanou from TG, though no knowledge needed. Cliché idea tbh.)
1. Prologue

The girl stood on shaking legs, breath coming in jagged outbursts interrupted by hiccuping sobs. Her house lay in ruins, half burnt and collapsed, half still burning. She could smell it, smell the stench of death heavy in her nose, mixed with her mothers perfume.

This is not what she had escaped to see.

The young brunette collapsed to her knees, a scream tearing from her lips and she curled in on herself. Salty tears made tracks down her dirt encrusted face, body tremblind as she screamed again.

She didn't know how long she stayed. She screamed until her voice ran out, until even intaking breath caused her throat pain.

She could smell the people approaching, she heard the car engines stop and the end of the lane and their footsteps running towards her. The fire had died by now, but the smell remained.

Hands ran soothingly down her back, and she was too exhausted to push them away. She simply stayed, staring unseeingly as she was lifted into into someones arms. She briefly registered them speaking, her unconscious logging the words.

 _"Christ, it's the daughter."_

 _"She's been missing for three years, I thought they ruled her deceased."_

 _"Come on, help me get her in the car. She looks like she's been to hell an' back."_

Her mind focused for a brief few minutes, and she looked up at the police officer carrying her. Dark skin and black hair pulled into a bun with her hat resting above it. Kind eyes looked down to her, and the girl briefly recognised her. She didn't know where from, all she remembered now was the smell of flesh burning. Her head flopped to the side, looking out infront of her, looking at the police car she was being settled into.

Curling up, exhaustion tore at the young girls mind, and she was awake just long enough to hear the engine begin to rumble as the car sped away.


	2. Chapter 1

Laying on her bed, the girl stared up at the ceiling as she listened to the voices downstairs. The smell of sick hung in the air, only her nose sensitive enough to pick it up. Not that there was anyone who would be in here to smell it.

After days spent at the police station being questioned to her wits end as to where she had been, the girl had been moved to Owain Foster Home. She spoke to few people, ate little and confined herself to the bedroom given to her.

The only person she had taken the slightest interest in was the man discovered to be her father.

Tony Stark.

Her mother had never spoken of him, raising her alone and without trouble. Shge taught her both welsh and english, and if she had ever asked about her father she would simply be told that they were fine how they were. She had never felt a longing to search for him, but knowing who he was reassured her slightly.

She wasn't yet completely alone.

Having been missing for his rise to superhero fame, she had little knowledge of his character. Of what she had seen, the girl decided that he was nice. He had seemed shocked by her existance at first, but remembered the brief romance he had with her mother and had attented the funeral.

Despite her absence, she was still expected to say something at the event. And she did. It was short, quiet, and slightly alarming.

 _"I do not remember my mothers face, her smile, her eyes, nor her laugh. All I remember is the smell of her perfume as my home burnt."_

After spending three months at the home, with Tony visiting often to take her out, to try and get her to relax around him, he was ruled a fit parent. And, since she was only fifteen, the girl had little choice but to stay with him.

Listening to someone ascending the stairs, she opened one eye as Tony stepped into the room. They watched eachother in silence, before a smile curled up one side of her mouth and she sat up. Raising her brows in question, Tony nodded. Even to him she spoke little, in broken accented english. He accepted this, replying with simple words as she built up her vocabulary. He had even begun to learn some Welsh, greeting her with poorly pronounced 'Shwmae's every time they met.

Pushing to her feet, she grabbed the packed suitcase filled with her few possessions and picked the book from her nightstand. It was a gift from him, translated so she could read easily, but also with an english verion at the end. For when she was ready.

Brushing her short cropped hair out of her face, the girl looked around the room before focusing on Tony.

"Ready?"

"Mhm."

They made their way to the waitng group, recieving well wishes and requests that she visited. She knew they were lies, she had been too much hassle for them to want her to return. The head carer, Claire, wrapped her into a hug just before she left, whispering into her ear.

"Good luck, Bronwyn."

Silence filled the car as they were driven to the airport, Tony's attempts at conversation met with nods and hums. He didn't blame her, knowing she found it difficult to communicate. He also knew that she was perfectly fluent in English, but didn't question as to why she hid that fact. He had been absent from her life for fifteen years, and had no place to comment on her behaviour.

When they arrived at the airport, Bronwyns calm mood shifted quickly. The number of people overwhelmed her, their scents filling her nose and a hunger rose its head inside her. She pushed it down, focused on staying upright as she attempted to manouvre around the building.

She was no stranger to this hunger, and knew the only way to rid herself of it would be to take anothers life.

A hybrid, stuck between human and ghoul, desperately hiding the monster that lurked just under her skin. So many times had she imagined killing Tony, imagined killing all those at the home. But instead, she would sneak away, find a stranger and fill her stomach. She had been taught to hunt, taking a great pleasure in it.

Having drifted into her thoughts as they went through the formalities of boarding a private plane, Bronwyn reared back when she saw Tonys face so close to her.

Sat on the floor, her eyes stared dazedly into his concerned ones.

"Bronwyn? Are you alright? You fainted."

 _Oh, so thats why I can't remember getting here. Why did I faint?_

"Fine. Light headed." She assured him, pushing to her feet only to sway and stumble into Tony. "Sorry, sorry."

His hands clasped around her arms to steady her, brow creasing as he inspected her. "You've gone white. Not scared of flying, are you?" Attempting to joke with her to lighten the mood, Tony guided her over to a chair.

"No, no, flyin's fine." Nodding quickly, Bronwyn sank into the chair faster than she would've liked. Her head swam, hunger growing more insistent. She knew she was cutting it thin, having gone over a month without a meal. The longest she could make herself go was only a week past this, and she didn't know the next time she would have the opportunity to hunt.

Unfortunately, the bombardment of different people stirred her hunger, clawing at her to fulfill herself.

 _They're just humans._

 _Nothing more than cattle._

 _Come on, just a bite. You deserve it._

 _The weak are destroyed, you have the right._

"Let's go."

Forcing to her feet, she stood on shaky legs, praying that they wouldn't give out from under her. Tony gave her a onceover, arms held out if she fell again, before escorting her onto the jet.

Settling down on one of the sparse chairs, though they were more like underfed armchairs, Bronwyne stared up at a screen as a remote was given to her.

"Pick anything you like, there's just about anything on that TV." Looking up to the person speaking to her, she quickly identified it as 'Happy'. She had seen him driving Tony arround, and assumed he was something of a bodyguard; possibly even a friend. She nodded slowly, flicking her gaze down to the remote and turning on the screen.

Having been placed in her own section of the jet, she absently flicked through options as she adjusted her hearing to listen to Tony. He was speaking to someone she had come to know as Pepper, though she had never met the woman. Staring blankly ahead, she listened to their conversation.

"-nd you didn't check if she was okay? You just let her on?!"

"Pepper, Pepper! She's fine, it's just nerves. This is a big thing, the kid''s been through a lot. Wait a minute, I want to introduce you."

Realising they would soon be approaching, Bronwyne accepted the music option, immediately searching for the bands beginning with S.

Scrolling through the options, a small smile broke out onto the girls face when she found what she was looking for. Clicking onto her chosen band, she scrolled through to find a song. Taking only a few seconds, Bronwyne closed her eyes as the music began to play.

 _"I get the feeling gone inside my broken head._

 _Wanna fly away, change my ways._

 _Well I beat myself to death while she sleeps next to me._

 _I wanna free myself from all this misery,_

 _I wanna taste the love and life she gives to me._

 _But I am,_

 _My own,_

 _Worst enemy."_

She had managed to get through the majority of the first album before Tony walked in. He watched from the makeshift doorway - just a partition in the seperating screen - bobbing his head in appreciation.

"Who's this?"

Bronwyne knew he acted differently around her, knew he talked with a kinder tone, no trace of sarcasm. And, for the most part, she replied in much the same way. But, since she would be living with him for a long time, he might as well know how things would be.

"Well, they put a trumpet up a monkeys arsehole and recorded it."

Not even turning to look, she could tell he was grinning. Hearing him approach, she turned the volume down a few notches, looking up at him.

"They're Stereophonics. Officially one of the best bands that have released music in the past two decades."

"You're talkative." Sitting next to her, Tony watched the lyrics scroll down the screen. "Who's the singer?"

"Kelly Jones. The band is based in Cwmamam." She looked down at her lap, studying her fingernails. They were painted a pale blue today, to hide the discoloured bruising that lay underneath.

"I've told you about Pepper, right?" His sudden topic change caught her attention, and Bronwyne returned her gaze to him.

"Yeah, a coupl'a times."

"Well, she'll be living at the tower with us, along with about three or four other people. There are more that visit, but you'll meet them later."

"I feel like you're going somewhere with this."

Tony laughed, nodding. "Yeah, Pepper's in the room next door. Are you okay with meeting her?"

"I'll meet he eventually, I don't really mind." Smiling her reassurance, Bronwyne leaned back in the chair as Tony called Pepper in. Flicking her gaze over the woman, Bronwyne knew she would like her. Perhaps it was something in her eyes, or in the way she held herself. She didn't know.

But she knew things were going to start getting better.

They had to.

 **Heeeey!**

 **So, a longer chapter this time. Cliche idea as hell, I know, but I'm going somewhere. Trust me. I the meantime, drop a starving author a rate/review?**

 **New chapter is already being written, be excited.**


	3. Chapter 2

"Tony?"

"Y'know, you could always call me Dad." Looking up from his breakfast, the billionaire raised his brows at the teen stood in the doorway.

"Fine . Galwaf fy nhad i chi." Bronwyne grinned, walking into the room and sitting at the table.

"I have no idea what you just said."

"Da."

"Okay, I know what that means. Watch your tone, young lady." Tony grinned, biting into the toast in his hand. "What did you want?"

"There's a piano in next doors room. Am I allowed to use it?" Leaning forwards in her chair, the girl leant her chin on her palm. "Please?"

"I wasn't aware you could play." Finishing the food, he got up and placed it on the counter. Leaning against it, he looked around as he thought. "You can play it if you show me first."

Bronwyne grinned, pushing to her feet. "Come on then, hen ddyn." She practically skipped out of the room, Tony sighing and trailing after her.

When he arrived at the room, she was already sat at the piano, lifting up the lid and idly pressing a few keys.

"Ready?" Looking at him over her shoulder, Bronwyne raised her brows until he nodded. Turning back to the instrument, she steadied her fingers over the keys. Taking a breath, she began to play.

It started out soft, a faint tinkling of notes like a stream trickling over water. Then, slowly, they began harsher, lower. Her fingers moved easily over the keys, hands running along the length of the instrument, crossing over each other to reach notes. It was just reaching the crescendo when her finger slipped and she hit a wrong note. Her hands froze, and a sniffle escaped her. Eyes suddenly filled with tears, she bowed her head over the piano.

Tony picked up on the girls sorrow immediately, rushing over to pull her into a hug. She resisted him at first, before melting into the embrace. Bronwyne was crying by now, eyes clenched shut.

"It's okay, it's fine. You played it wonderfully."

 _He's lieing_. A voice whispered to her, the owner of it standing behind Tony's back.

Bronwyne was well accustomed to this, to seeing the purple haired woman taunt her. The girl clutched Tony tighter, glaring at the hallucination.

 _You're disgusting. You're going to ruin this, too. Like you ruin everything. You can't even play the piano!_

Burying her head into her fathers shoulder, Bronwyne let out a shaky breath, before pulling back.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, attempting a smile.

"Who taught you to play?"

"Mam."

Tony was silent a moment, before he nodded. Straightening, he pulled Bronwyne to her feet.

"She played a lot of music, didn't she? Teach you anything else?"

"Violin, and guitar." Wiping at her eyes, Bronwyne pulled away from him.

"Oh, that's impressive." Thinking for a moment, Tony scratched the back of his head. "Do you want to go shopping?"

"Huh?"

"Well, you need some new clothes. And all you've done since you got here is read."

"I like reading. Besides, don't you have a meeting today?"

Tony nodded, though the smile didn't fall from his face.

"I do. But I got Natasha to agree to take you out, since she's staying here for this week."

Bronwyne furrowed her brows in thought, looking up to him. "You planned this."

"I did. Now, get dressed, you leave in fifteen minutes. Meet Natasha in the garage."

Bronwyne sat on a stool in the garage, spinning absently whilst she waited for Natasha. Hearing footsteps fall in a way she had identified to be the spies, the young girl turned to see her appear in the doorway.

"Helo." Getting to her feet, Bronwyne met Natasha in the middle of the room. Giving her a warm smile, Natasha headed over to where her own car was parked.

"Shwmae. Ydych chi gwybod ble rydych eisiau mynd?" Unlocking the car as she spoke, Natasha waited for Alice to enter.

"Mhm. And, uh, it's 'chi'n'. I can speak english, y'know."

"You don't make it seem that way. " Natasha commented, driving from the building.

"Eh, I don't have much to say." Shrugging, Alice let her gaze wander out of the window.

Natasha, glancing over her for a moment, laughed. "Tony set up a credit card for you, said you don't have to worry about spending too much. Any idea what you want to get?"

"My knowledge of clothes goes about as far as my hair does from my head." Bronwyne muttered, turning to face Natasha. "I assume Tony asked you to do it because you're a woman. He's infuriating."

"He's your father."

"I know, I know. I just don't know what I think of him yet."

Natasha raised her brow, looking at Bronwyne through the corner of her eye. "How long have you been back?"

Bronwyne thought for a moment, lacing her fingers together. "Two months? 'M not sure, I don't really remember."

"And you've only been living here a week. Chin up, kid. It'll get better."

Bronwyne smiled softly, looking out at the road ahead as she nodded.

 **YO**

 **Bit of a filler, but I want to get some nice happy domesticity in before I hurt my children. And I promise, they will be hurt.**

 **In the meantime, why don't you drop in a rate/review? I'm always up for some constructive criticism!**


	4. Chapter 3

***WARNING FOR SLIGHT GORE AND TORTURE IN CHAPTER***

"I do _not_ need to go to school."

"How long has it been since you were in a classroom?" Tony raised his brows at Bronwyne, surprised by her resistance. She had shown herself as eager to adapt to normal life again. He still knew sparse details of what had happened to her, only aware of the things she let slip in nightmares. Broken sentences and screaming.

"3 years." The girl muttered, looking down and away from her father.

"Exactly. It's really not as bad as you think."

"Yeah, well." Bronwyne grumbled, flicking her gaze up for a moment. "I know it may seem like I'm good at english, but I can't do it. Do you have any idea how hard it is to constantly translate everything and reply fast enough that I don't look like a complete idiot?"

Sighing, Tony shook his head. "You're not getting out of this. You have until tomorrow to get your head around this, because you've already been enrolled at the highschool near here."

"You're joking, right? I can't do highschool."

"You'll learn to."

THISISALINEBREAKTHISISALINEBREAKTHISISALINEBREAKTHISISALINEBREAKTHISISALINEBREAK

School was certainly different to what she remembered. The lack of uniform was annoying, and the amount of boys didn't do much to help, having spent all previous education in an all girls school. That, and how obnoxiously loud everyone was. Quickly making her way to the next lesson, English, Bronwyne yelped as she was pushed into a locker. Having finally conditioned herself not to immediately attack, Bronwyne widened her eyes in surprise as the front of her shirt was grabbed to prevent her running away.

"What the hell is your deal, bitch?" The person attached to the hand that grabbed her snapped, a teen boy with dusty blond hair and a build that meant he was probably the captain of some sort of team.

"I-I don't understand . .?" Bronwyne choked out, doing her best to look as unthreatening as she could. Not the hardest thing to do, given her size.

"You're such an idiot. Can't you even speak english? Are you retarded?!" A crowd had gathered now, all hoping for this to turn into a fight.

"I can speak English, twp." Catching herself just as the comment left her lips, Bronwyne knew it was a mistake. She saw his arm shift, instantly knowing that he was going to punch her.

 _Well, can't just stand here and take it, can I?_

Her hand closed around his fist inches before her face, twisting quickly as she striked his face with her elbow. Kicking into his stomach, Bronwyne grabbed his other arm to twist and throw him over her shoulder. She felt the shoulder dislocate as she did this, but felt no remorse. Pushing one foot into the base of his spine, her hand yanked his head up by the hair. All this took her under two seconds, leaving the boy confused beyond imagination.

"Don't touch me again." Bronwyne growled into his ear, before releasing her grip and watching as his head smashed into the floor.

Looking around the crowd, Bronwyne stiffened, realising what she had done. Moments later, a teacher arrived, grabbing her by the arm while another helped the boy up. She could hear the teacher talking to her, scolding her probably, but she didn't care. Falling into the seat she was just about forced into, Bronwyne looked around at the now empty corridor. Lessons had started again, obviously.

The girl was lost in her own thought until she heard someone call her name. Looking up, she saw who she recognised to be the deputy principal.

 _Shit._

Before the teacher could speak another word, Bronwyne was up on her feet, running towards the schools exit. Bursting out the doors, she slammed directly into Tony, bowling them both over.

"Bronwyne?" Tony called, squinting over at her. Bronwyne was already back on her feet, running faster than before. Tony was up within the second, immediately chasing after her. "Slow down!"

Bronwyne only increased her speed, knowing Tony was still chasing her. And then, she stopped. Entire body still, the energy radiating from her made Tony slow to a stop a metre or so away.

Her head turned to look at him, mouth just beginning to form words, before a gunshot rang out. It only took her a moment to realise the sticky liquid on her chest just happened to be blood. Her own. And, before had Tony had a chance to do anything about it, a black van pulled up besides them. Two masked men lugged her in faster than he could register, and the van was speeding away. Tony chased after it, running until he near collapsed, and the van was well out of his sight.

"CE12 YLB." He spoke, hoping to remember the cars number plate. "JARVIS, remember that. Alert the guys, and send over a suit."

"Of course, sir. Shall I track the van through public security cameras?"

"Yeah."

THISISALINEBREAKTHISISALINEBREAKTHISISALINEBREAKTHISISALINEBREAKTHISISALINEBREAK

Three days, and they had found nothing. The van had disappeared, all history wiped. Not even Natasha could find something.

That, of course, was when they were sent the video.

A first Tony had thought there was a fault in his television, but the outlines of moving figures soon drew his attention. "JARVIS, record this. Guys!"

Sitting down, the rest of the towers inhabitants filed in just as the image began to clear. They almost immediately wished it hadn't.

Bronwyne was facing them, stomach exposed, blood crusted over almost all of her skin. Sweat dripped from her head, and it seemed like she hadn't slept at all. Not to mention that her intestines were sitting outside of her stomach. Fresh blood dripped from deep gashes across her skin, and there were more than a few burns.

"Mr Stark, so glad you can join us. Now, I can't see you, and you can't see me. But we can hear eachother, and that will suffice."

"Why are you doing this to my daughter?" The rage in his voice was palpable, hands closed into fists at his sides.

"We are simply punishing her for her running away. You understand that children must be punished for wrongdoing, surely?"

"You're sick."

"No, I am merely doing what must be done. Sit up, girl, look at your father!" A gun could be heard firing, and suddenly there was another injury on the girls body. To their shock, the girl didn't even flinch. Instead, Bronwyne raised her head. One eye was bleeding, the other swollen nearly completely shut, her mouth seemingly sewn shut.

"Why are you showing me this?" Tony snapped, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Because, Mr Stark, I'm giving you a chance to save your daughter. I am currently in a warehouse two hours away from your Tower, to the east, If you can find it, you can save your daughter. If you do not come by 7am, I will move forwards with my plans."

 **See, told you I would hurt them. Hehehe.**

 **In answer to some reviews, yeah, they will find out soon, and yeah, more will be revealed about what happened to her. Also, my exams are over so this thing is actually going to be updated. Thanks for all the kind comments, and I'm open to any criticisms of this chapter. See ya!**


	5. Chapter 4

"Tony, you're being rash. Calm down, we need to plan this."

"Calm down?" Tony's voice dropped low as he glared at the soldier, eyes filled with rage. "You want me to calm down while my daughter is being tortured?! You saw that video, you know we don't have time. Now you either shut up, or you suit up."

Before Steve could even consider reasoning with the man, Tony was walking away, talking to JARVIS to prepare the suit. Sighing in defeat, he looked around at the rest of the team.

"He's right, Cap. This needs to be quick. Natasha and I are going."

"I barely know the kid, Steve, but I know Tony. If he goes alone, he could get killed. We're a team, this is something we have to do. Are you coming, or not?"

Steve, having already decided that he would go either way, nodded. "Come on then. Natasha, you fly the quinjet. But first, we have to find this damn place."

It was dark, and her heartbeat hammered away in her chest as if it were trying to escape. At this point, she would have allowed it, thinking death may rescue her from this state.

Bronwyne had forgotton what pain felt like, something that was obviously being tested. They had done everything. Burns, bruises, broken bones, cuts, acid. And her body had simply healed instantaneously.

The hope that someone would come for her dwindled low, but it didn't diminish. After all, she did have a little faith in her father.

"Clint, you in position?" Tonys voice crackled over the comms as he circled the warehouse for a third time. All he wanted to do was storm in to the wretched place, and blast away whoever stood between him and his daughter.

"Yep. Natasha's ready too."

"Let's go then."

Blasting forwards, Tony held up an arm as his repulsor fired up. The force of it made him straighten as the energy hurtled towards the roof. A crack echoed through the air as it began to cave, supports trembling as a hole fell through.

Clint, Steve and Natasha, having been positioned on the roof next door, jumped across and raced towards the 'entrance'. Fixing two ropes to the roof, they dropped down as Tony shot through.

Landing on one knee, Tony lifted his head as the other three touched down. The sight was not to be expected.

The man stood, arms crossed over his chest as he looked down at them; unimpressed. His grey hair was combed neatly, and he wore a doctors coat. What really shocked them, was Bronwyne.

She stood by his side, bottom half of her face covered by a mask. It was black, made of a dull leather in the design of a jaw with sharpened teeth. She stared at them coldly, showing no recognition for them.

"Bronwyne?" Tony spoke first, straightening. Despite the suit, the shock in his voice was clear. Bronwyne didn't react, standing steady.

"Ah." The man grinned, looking down at the watch on his wrist. "Nice of you to finally join us. Unfortunately," He sighed, beginning to walk away. "It's 7:01 am. One?"

Bronwyne turned her head to the man swiftly, body tensing. "Sir."

"Attack."

A feral grin spread across her face, and she leered towards the group.

"With pleasure."

Stalking forwards, she watched as Clint and Natasha both raised their weapons.

"Bron, what the hell are you doing?" Tony shouted, stepping back at the cold glint in his daughters eye.

"What I have to do."

Pivoting on the ball of her foot, she launched herself towards the other man. Immediataly two guards came for her, one grabbing her arms and the other firing off three rounds into her stomach.

Her laughter rang out through the building.

Kicking backwards into her captors kneecaps, Bronwyne pulled her arms free effortlessly - still laughing. Her body moved without sound, feet gliding across the floor and suddenly the other guard had a hand through his chest. Her fist gripped his heart, dropping it to the floor before ripping her arm out.

Tony was, to see the least, shocked. He felt sick, watching his daughter brutally murder someone without so much as a second glance. He was also strangely proud.

Moving forward again, the girl came to be mere inches away from the face of her tormenter.

"Kanou." Her voice a low, animalistic growl. "I've waited a hell of a long time for this."

The newly named Kanou smiled serenely, shaking his head.

"I hadn't wanted to do this. You were always my favourite, One."

Confusion crossed her features for a fraction of a second, before her body was flung through the air. Crashing into the far wall, a cloud of dust clouded her from view for just a moment. When it cleared, she was face down on the floor, her spine very clearly shattered.

"Bronwyne!" Tony immediately flew forwards, landing by his daughters side as the visor slid up. The bones could be seen moving under her skin as her spine rebuilt itself in seconds.

"What's going on?"

Bronwyne only looked at him with sad eyes, shaking her head before pushing quickly to her feet, just in time to block an attack from a large man.

His eyes were pitch black encircling a red iris, an a large scale-like limb protruded from his shoulderblade; glimmering yellow. The limb hit her arm, cutting into it before she forced him away.

He swung a fist at her, which she dodged artfully before kicking at his face. Spinning, he caught her arm and twisted sharply. Bone protruded from skin, blood already flowing down her arm. Yanking it from his grip, Bronwyne flipped backwards to land by Tony once again. Shaking her arm, it twisted back into place swiftly.

Growl rising low in her throat, Bronwyne moved forwards again. Going too fast to see, suddenly her arms were wrapped around the other mans neck, feet resting on his spine. She pushed down, and his head was pulled clean off.

"Tony, what the hell is wrong with your kid?" Clint shouted, now aiming his bow at her.

Tony shook his head, looking to his child with real fear in his eyes as she dropped to the floor. Her head lifted to look at Kanou, and four new limbs burst from the base of her spine. Red and scaled, they seemed to make the air vibrate with the power they held. Running forwards, she shoved one of the limbs through his lung just as the firing of his gun sent a crack through the room. His heart stopped just as the bullet went through her skull, her knees buckling as she fell to the floor with a resounding thud.

 **Woah, thanks for all the favourites and reviews! In response to 'Lady Cocoa', the name Owain actually comes from the welsh patron saint Owain Glyndwr. We have a habit of naming things after saints, e.g St Davids Centre, so it fit. Also, to all other who have reviewed, you have greatly influenced where this story is going. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 5

The darkness was all encompassing, engulfing her body and overwhelming her mind. The girl briefly wondered if she was dead, but soon decided that she couldn't be. For the dead do not wonder things, nor do they feel pain. Because, after all, they are dead.

However, if she was not dead, then where was she? No sound came to her, and nothing could be seen exept the darkness that smothered her. The girl didn't know how long she remained that way, drifting in limbo, but her vision began to fade away, and soon she was asleep.

* * *

Bronwyne sat up with a start, her breaths coming in ragged gasps as her body trembled. Immediately she noted the handcuffs restraining to the bed, and the two other people in the room with her. Drawing a breath in, their scent danced along her nose, and she forced down the urge to attack. After all, one of them was Tony.

The other had a familiar scent, one that she had glimpsed on the clothes of others.

It striked her as odd that no one came to her aid, until she realised that she was a prisoner, of some sense. Calming her mind, the girl looked to her father. He was stone faced, pale with shock, and the fear rolling of him was tangible. His companion, a large dark-skinned man toting an eyepatch and a stern expression, was a lot harder to read. He wasn't scared, but he had not seen her as a monster.

Bronwyne could only assume that her current appearance was more than pitiful in comparence to what her father had seen.

The memories struck her suddenly, sending a shock of pain through her head. Curving her back, the girl stared at the sheets as she clenched her jaw to stop from screaming.

She felt Tony come to her side immediately, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her in. The girl trembled against him, tears leaking from her eyes as he looked up at him.

The fear was still there, of course, but his concern overpowered the scent. He looked down at her, tears stinging at his eyes as he watched his daughter cry.

"I thought you had died." He whispered, pulling her to him.

"I'm quite hard to kill." Her voice was breathy and sore, a small smile pulling at her mouth. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you could explain. But," he shook his head, looking back to her, "you were shot in the head, Bron. Right through the eyes. You should be _dead_."

Bronwyne watched her father carefully, shaking her head.

"It's okay that you're scared of me." She spoke softly, hoping that she was reassuring the man.

"Why would you think that I was scared of you? You're my daughter."

"I can smell it on you."

He shifted away form her slightly, brows drawn together as he studied the girl.

"I'm not scared of you. I'm scared for you."

Mouth opening to reply, Bronwyne was cut off by the rooms other occupant.

"Touching as that may be, I need to take your daughter for questioning." He spoke with authority, and Tony looked up to him with a glare filled with malice.

"Can you not do it here?" He asked, a faint tone of anger underlying his voice. The other man shook his head, before Bronwyne cut in.

"Do it here. Dad deserves to know the answers too." Her stare was defiant, an air of strength radiating from her that only a fool would question. The man sighed, nodding.

"Stark, sit back in the chair."

Tony squeezed Bronwyne tight for a moment, before begrudgingly returning to his earlier seat. Sitting upright, Bronwyne watched calmly as the man stared down at her.

"Who are you?"

"Nick Fury. Director of SHIELD."

"Oh. I've heard of you."

Nick nodded, clasping his hands behind your back. "Tell me about yourself. Begin with your name, parents and siblings."

"I was born Bronwyne Dai Jones on April 3 2000, my mother was Shannon Jones, and my father is Tony Stark. My mother passed away six months ago, and I have no siblings."

Nick nodded, watching her carefully.

"When you were twelve, you went missing whilst on a holiday in Japan. You returned six months ago, though showed no psychological damage. Why?"

"I'm very good at hiding."

Sighing, Nick tried again.

"Tell me what happened to you."

That certainly struck a nerve. Bronwyne stiffened, her eyes going cold as she stared at the man.

"Whilst in Japan, me and mum were in a car crash. She got off with a few scrapes. Unfortunately, most of my organs had been damaged severely. After being rushed to hospital, I was kidnapped whilst in critical condition and taken to a facility. A surgery was performed on me by a Doctor Kanou, in which he transplanted organs into my body that were not of human origin, as well as one added organ. I then underwent three years of excessive training and torture to such an extent that my mind broke, splitting me into two different personalities. I was able to escape during a session of training, and have since forced the . . less agreeable me to stay hidden."

Nick, surprisingly, stayed stoick throughout her tale, the only change in his expression a slight grimace.

"What creature did they take the organs from?"

The girl clenched her jaw, staring up at Fury as she contemplated if she could say. She then decided that they would most likely get the information out of her anyway.

"Ghoul."

The first thing Nick did was draw his handgun, which was quite amusing to her. Because, as he obviously knew what Ghouls were, he would know that normal bullets would do little more than sting.

"Oh, so you know what they are?" The condesceding tone probably wasn't the best choice, but Bronwyne knew she was already in deep shit. Giving a hurried glance to Tony, he was shown to be on his feet again, expression a mix of horror and sadness.

"I should kill you. I should call over a CCG agent and have them take care of you. Give me one reason why I shouldn't."

Bronwyne simply laughed, a sound far from joy. The handcuffs rattled, and then she was free. It took her less than a second to have Nick pushed against the wall, forearm pressing into his throat to make breathing just that little bit more difficult. The black crawled over her left eye, iris seeming to glow a vivid crimson as she stared at him.

"Because I have been so kind as to not rip your spine out through your throat." Her voice was a low growl, and not one Tony recognised as his daughters.

His daughter was sarcastic and reserved at the same time, speaking rarely but with purpose behind her words as she did. This girl was a monster, voice filled with malice and a longing for death. But it was still her.

"Bron." He spoke softly, watching the girl with pleading eyes. Her body slackened at the sound of her fathers voice, as if only just remembering her were there. Nick pushed her away, forcing her to stumble back and nearly fall until she righted her footing.

Clearing his throat, Nick gave sterns looks to the pair.

"Now that you've gotten that out of your system, come with me. We have to test your physical capabilities.

* * *

Bronwyne had shut down. Her body moved of its own accord, but her mind was not entirely there. She struggled to arrange the thoughts that clouded her mind, especially as her darker persona grew restless.

And then there was the hunger.

She had exerted a lot over the pass 24 hours, the shock of using her kagune for the first time in so long and the effort it took to regenerate and heal her injuries really took a chunk out of her energy. But, of course, she would not allow that to show.

The girl was jolted out of her thoughts by a hand shaking her shoulder, and after quickly taking in her surroundings she summised they were in some sort of training room.

Her stomach dropped at the sight of the majority of the Avengers. Natasha gave her a look of unease, as if she knew exactly what the girl was capable of. The rest, however, seemed upset. Tearing her gaze from them, she looked to Nick coldly.

"What am I doing?"

In lieu of answering her question, Fury beckoned Natasha forwards. The agent complied unwillingly, not looking at Bronwyne.

"Sir."

"Fight the girl, assess her abilities. Hold nothing back. You are both permitted to use only your bodies, no extra weapons." Giving a pointed look to Bronwyne as he spoke, Nick gestured for them to approach the sparring mat in the centre of the room. Natasha complied immediately, already standing in a ready position as Bronwyne reached the mat. Standing parallell to eachother, both waited until they were given clearance to attack.

"Begin."

Natasha leapt forwards, kicking out and immediately twisting to deliver a blow with her elbow. Bronwyne, however, dodged. Her body weaved effortlessly around Natashas attacks, fluid as water and her movements reminiscient of dance. The girl waited until just the right moment before she even began to retaliate. When she did, it was not without thought.

Her hand grabbed Natashas forearm, yanking her forwards as she hooked around her ankle and brought her to the floor. Moving away before Natasha could get an attack in, she once again waited in a defensive stance.

Moving forwards once again, Natasha swung to his Bronwynes face. Without a change of expression, Bronwyne grabbed the womans fist and shoulder, and pushed. Unfortunately, with more effort than she needed.

Natasha's body flew through the air like a ragdoll, hurtling dangerousy fast towards the opposite wall as the assassin attempted to right herself.

Immediately Bronwyne knew she wouldn't reach the other side in time to catch the woman, not like this at least. Acting quickly, the girl crouched as her kagune shot from her lower back. One of the limbs rushed towards Natasha, wrapping around her just before she could slam into the wall.

Despite her very real fear due to being surrounded by such a deadly thing, Natasha did little more than yelp. As soon as Bronwyne set her down, she stumbled into the arms of the awaiting Clint.

Tony watched his daughter, immediate going to her side as she began to struggle. Holding her tight to him, he murmured soft loving words towards her; hoping that she would be okay.

Bronwyne gasped for breath, black spots dancing across her vision from her fatigue. Falling back to lie on the floor, she allowed the kagune to dissipate. Trying desperately hard to stay awake, her body felt disjointed as she watched everyone rush to Natasha.

 _Good._ She mused, a faint smile on her face. _I don't want to be noticed anymore._

* * *

 **Hey! Not really much to say, but I tried a little harder with this one. I think doing English coursework kinda got my skills up and running again. As always, reviews are always welcome and I really appreciate constructive criticism. I'll also be trying to update more frequently now, since school is nearly over. **I edited this chapter after. Review made me aware of a characterisation flaw.****


	7. Important Notice!

I've been away from this story because it was really annoying me. I haven't been able to think of a way to progress, and I dislike how it had been written. So, I'm rewriting from the first chapter - leaving the prologue. It might change drastically, it might not. But, it will be moved to a Story with the original title (Ghoul) since this is being changed to Ghoul (Archive). Thank you for the patience!


End file.
